Omni-directional camera systems that are operable to orient a camera to image scenes in a relatively wide range of different directions are relatively common and are used in many different applications. They may be used for example for surveillance and/or alarm systems and for robotic vision.
Usually, omni-directional camera systems use cables to transmit power and/or data. When the platform of the system is rotated the cable is twisted. The twisted cable will generate a resistance force to the platform, which requires the drive motor of the camera system to generate a greater driving force to overcome the resistance force in addition to moving the platform. Furthermore, the cable may be damaged by being frequently twisted.